Treacle tart
by Theblackbook
Summary: One shot. Not everything is as it seems in the Potter home, and little Lily learns early that some rules are there for a reason. Short but with potential.


**Treacle tart**

**One shot**

**By: **_**TheBlackBook**_

Little Lily watched as her mother Ginevra Potter stood in the kitchen, making a treacle tart for their father Harry Potter. She always made him a special treat on Sunday, one that she, Albus and James could not touch. It was only for him.

She watched as her mother again removed the small vial from the kitchen cabinet, one that was locked magically and hidden from view. It was their secret cabinet, one only her mother and Lily knew about. Her mother had made her promise to keep it a secret.

"Mummy? Why do you only use the secret ingredient in daddy's desserts? If the food tastes better, shouldn't we add them in all the meals?"

Ginny gave a small smile and turned towards her.

"Because Lily dear, it's a special potion only for the one you love."

Lily tilted her head a bit, deep in thought.

"So you only use the potions in daddy's treats, because you're married."

Ginny gave a small, happy chuckle.

"Yes and no. You give it to the one you love and want to marry, but sometimes you give it because you want to protect."

Lily frowned and asked with a hint of fear.

"Is daddy in danger?"

Her mother turned around completely and gave a sad sigh.

"Only from himself."

Every week little Lily watched her mother bake her father his special treat. She always made it with such care; always making sure it was perfect. She would hum a soft tune if she approved of it, looking like an angel as she softly swayed her hips with the song.

Then, always at six o'clock Lily's father would come home from work, exhausted but with a huge smile when he looked at his wife. He would stop when he noticed his daughter and give her a peck on the forehead. Then he would embrace his wife, giving her a loving kiss.

Her mother would then serve dinner, and afterward dessert. Her father always had his treacle tart.

Afterwards, Lily and her brothers would be sent to their rooms. Sunday night was their parent's special resting evening; they were not to be disturbed. But Lily had drawn a picture of her parents and wanted to give it to them. She came into the kitchen and found her father, but discovered that their mother was not there.

"Daddy, I drew a picture, of you and mummy. Where is she?"

Her father was seated at the kitchen table, his face hidden in his hands.

"Daddy?"

Lily asked a bit fear etched its way into her voice, as she approached him.

Suddenly he turned towards her. His eyes were not the brilliant green she had known all her life. They were completely black, with a soft twinge of pink etched around them.

"Ginny?"

He asked, his voice sounded strangely empty.

"No dad… It's Lily."

She answered, hesitating a bit.

"Where is Ginny, I need to see her. I need to tell her I love her."

Harry stood up, but then he hesitated.

"… Why do I… Where…"

Lily watched confused as her father turned towards her, his face at first revealing his own confusion, but it soon turned into suspicion and anger, his voice became out colder and harsher than she had ever heard before.

"Who are you?"

It was in that moment Ginny walked into the room. She was carrying a bottle of wine.

"Harry I brought… Lily?!"

Lily watched as her father turned towards her mother, and his face changed at once and he strode towards her.

"Ginny! There you are, I looking for you my love..."

His face shone with complete adoration, much the same way Lily always had remembered him.

"Lily dear, why don't you go to bed now, I will come by later okay?"

Her mother's voice was stern, but she did not look away from her husband.

Lily held her drawing closer to her chest and did as her mother had told her, except, when she was outside the door; she stopped and listened as her mother started talking to her husband.

"Now Harry, you love me don't you? Look at me, only me, you have to stop fighting against it. Let your feelings for me grow. Look at me…"

Lily stayed awake for hours, much longer than she normally would have, but she did not dare fall asleep before her mother came to talk to her, and tuck her in as she normally did.

"Lily."

Her mother's voice suddenly came from the door. She was already dressed in her night grown and a thin bathrobe covered her upper body. Her hair looked a bit ruffled, like she had just woken up.

"Mummy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

But Ginny interrupted her.

"Lily, you know I have told you to not go into the kitchen on Sunday evenings."

"Yes, mummy…"

"And you know not to cross these rules. They are there for a reason."

"I know mummy, I just wanted to…"

They both fell silent, and Ginny gave a small sigh and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Lily, I know you probably saw something very confusing today, but you must know that everything I do is for your father's own protection."

There was a slight pause before Lily answered.

"I don't understand."

Ginny regarded her daughter. She was growing up so fast, already asking questions, making her own observations and opinions. It seemed she had inherited Harry's own curious nature.

"Lily… You know how I told, both you and your brothers, how you father once defeated a really evil wizard?"

At the small nod she continued.

"Before that, long before that, he was a greatly damaged man. Already as a child he had suffered so much more than we can possibly imagine. He lost his parents when he was only a baby, his muggle relatives did not want him and they feared his magical heritage. When he started school he went through so much. He fought huge monsters and killers, and he lost loved ones and friends. When he finally defeated the evil wizard, he was already so dark himself, that we were sure we would lose him. So we decided, we who were left, to save the only part of him we could, through love."

Ginny had tears in her eyes, and Lily clutched her mother's hand in her own, though she smiled though her tears as she continued.

"And look at him now. He has accomplished so much; he has changed the world already, not once starying from his path. All of this, in the name of those he loves: his wife and children."

Lily nodded; she knew now why her mother would feed him the love potions, because he could no longer love without it.

"That's why we have to continue, to give him his potion, every Sunday, with his treacle tart."


End file.
